Aglarion II the Last Kingsman
This Page is heavily based on actual server events with a bit more dramatic twists and turns, in most cases you can be sure it actually happened in a comparable way. Enjoy. The Beginning On a sunny day in the shire, I woke up near Hobitton, with no memory of my past life, and no name. I went to search for a goal. On my journey I met a man named Dolguzagar who recognised me as one of his own, a Black Númenórean. Dolguzagar advised me to make way to Umbar in the far south, and that I would have a home there. And so I started the journey to the distant land of Umbar. The Journey to Umbar At the start of my journey Dolguzagar gave me some resources for my journey, dull iron equipment, some dry bread and a map. Dolguzagar left me for other business in the north, something about elves in Angmar I understood. And so I began my journey, depending on my map and bread to survive. When I reached the outskirts of the Shire I heard hasty footsteps moving towards me, an Orc of the Misty Mountains.. The Orc unsheathed a rusty sword and hauled at me. I quickly parried and hauled at the shook orc until it laid dead on the ground. After I confirmed the kill, I took his arms and armour, making me look like an orc myself. This skirmish is the origin of a shared dislike between myself and the Orc-kind. When I reached the old Fortress of Tharbad I saw a figure dressed in a green cloak in the distance, a ranger. I greeted the ranger from a distance. But the ranger responded by unleashing his bow on me. The arrow missed my head by an inch and I quickly sought cover, having nothing to protect myself. But soon I heard the sound of hoofs in the distance. I peeked over my cover and saw an odd creature with a ridiculously long neck, mounted by a man with dark hair and blue eyes. Armed with a spear the mysterious man pierced the confused ranger! The man dismounted his odd steed and introduced himself: "I am Kvesir, King of Umbar, you are the man Dolguzagar informed me about are you not?" I confirmed this. and thanked him for his help, Kvesir said "Didn't Dolguzagar tell you to stay out of trouble? I see you're wearing Orcish armor you clearly stole, and not to mention a ranger was shooting arrows at you a minute ago.." I nodded and explained how the orc attacked me and how the ranger mistook me for an orc because of the armour. Kvesir gave me a new set of gear to replace the rusty orc armour, made of fur from an exotic animal the King called a 'Gemsbok'. Now that I was hunted by both Orcs and Men my journey was more dangerous than I could have imagined. Months later I reached a wide river that my map told me to be the Poros, the location of the legendary fortress named after the river. I spotted a Gondorian scout on a hill overlooking the fortress. I decided to confront the man for I was in dire need of food, so I asked him; 'Ofcourse!' the scout cheerfully responded and continued to give him some baked potatoes, 'I go by the name of Vibiras, what do you seek in these forsaken lands?' I continued to have a small talk with Vibiras and we parted ways not long after. Little did I know that this man would become one of my greatest rivals in the future.. Weeks later, when I passed the unforgivable desert. I reached Atjiaz al-Harad, where I met the wise and powerful Empress Shamiir of the Great Astrasi Empire. The Empress introduced me to the History and Systems of the Southern world. In the following weeks of my journey I saw great soceities and ruins alike. the ruined and most mysterious city of old Ain al-Harad impressed me the most, the Empress warned me to stay out of its haunted ruins until I was ready to face the dead.. So I moved on only to return years later. Not much later I reached the gate of Umbar, a small arch without doors made of black brick and sandstone, I had reached my destination. Before the gates the blue-eyed king awaited me. We greeted each other appropiately and continued to travel onwards together. The peaceful land gave me a comfortable feeling and I felt at home before I even settled. A few days later I reached the Great Havens of Umbar, under heavy reconstruction after the city was ruined during a great war ages before. Aglarion, the Kingsman. After a few weeks of living in Umbar, I was sent out on a mission of with Dolguzagar to an Elven City in the north, we were assigned to assassinate a High Elven Lord that was based in Angmar. When we reached the location we were kindly greeted and allowed into the Fortress to meet the Lord, they entered the Palace and met the wise elven lord named Rikz. 'Don't think I do not know why you are here gentlemen, Black Númenoréans meeting with a High Elf usually ends up in bloodshed.. But I believe you won't try to hurt me here." he said while staring into my eyes like he was searching for my thoughts. "I notice a great sense of honour and need for glory in you, "Aglarion".' "Aglarion?" I replied. "Yes, the glorious-one in my tongue." From this moment I assumed the name for myself. "I let you in for I want to proof to you that I have nothing but good intent for the innocent people in these lands. I will be hosting a charity event and hope to convince you of my good will." Lord Rikz said. The event didn't last long for the evil forces of Angmar were informed of the great riches located at Caras Imloth, the fortress, for charity. The Siege of Caras Imloth followed. When the battle was over I remained as one of the few living, scarred and bruised, left with one eye after a duel with one of the orc commanders. For me and the other Black Númenoréans joined the elven side after orcs tried to take us down. This further increased my dislike for the simple-minded creatures.. Lord Rikz thanked us gratefully for our help and gifted me his mighty sword Mörlomé, which I continued to carry proudly. The Siege made us forget our original goals entirely and instead of ending the elf's existence a great bond between us was created. The Númenórean Union On my return to Umbar I was quickly intercepted by a messenger. I was required at the King's residence. Dolgukhor and the other Corsairs and Black Numenoreans were already present in the palace when I arrived. Kvesir inmediatly started explaining: 'Yesterday, the Kingdom of Gondor and the Remnants of Arnor have created a close alliance deceivingly named the "Numenorean Union".. Our traitorous kin now seeks to rebuild the Númenórean Empire of old.. Considering Umbar was the most important Haven the old Empire, I assume these false, self-proclaimed Númenóreans will stand before our gates soon enough.." King Kvesir wasn't wrong, soon he was assaulted by the man Aglarion met so long ago at Poros, named Vibiras. Vibiras was just being shown around Umbar by the King when they reached the docks and Vibiras pushed the King in the water in an attempt to drown him.. The attempt failed only for the King's guard rescued the unconscious Kvesir, Vibiras escaped the city and it wasn't long after that he showed up at the gate again. But not alone.. Vibiras joined the Númenoréan Union and wanted to claim Umbar for his own. And now he stood before the gates with an army. The Empire, and Umbar alike were not prepared for such a mighty force for they were weakened by many guerilla attacks. The "war" is described on this page The Union took the city with small effort. Umbar was seized by the Union soon after. King Kvesir agreed on the Númenoréan Terms and remained as co-Ruler along with Vibiras. the Union falsely promised many great things to the Corsairs and Black Numenoreans in the hope to appease them.. Promises that they never took up. Many Corsairs and Black Numenoreans were killed during Rebellions and not many were left after a period of strife. former King Kvesir was banished from Umbar by the Union after they found "proof" of Kvesir betraying the peace terms. I was enraged. I knew the false Numenoreans would soon come for me too, Vibiras hadn't forgotten about me and sought to turn me to his side. I decided to pack my most important possessions and leave my dear home behind. When I left my stables with my trusty horse, I quickly ran into a group of Union soldiers on their way to my house. 'The Lord of Umbar wants to speak to you!', I replied: 'The Lord of Umbar was banished! Never will I recognise the Usurper's claim!" I unsheated Mörlomé and continued to massacre the soldier and his followers, enraged by the fact that I was banished from my own home by foreigners.. The Savannahs of the South When I decided to leave Umbar I already knew where I was heading. The Savannahs in the Far South had long been desolate and forgotten, but strong and loyal natives inhabited these lands. But they were leaderless and divided. I decided I was meant to unite them, maybe one day lead them in a war to reclaim my lost home? So I travelled on and on, until I one day found a forgotten and ruined city, the capital of the former high chieftain. I found records of an island in the north housing great wealth and oportunities, for dwarves once lived there. I built a ship out of acacia and sailed to the island, on my journey their I had my first encounter with the vicious fauna of the south, the crocodiles.. The ruthless creatures didn't make it easy. After some hours I reached the Island where I laid the foundation of a mighty city. The native inhabitants of the island saw me as a gift from the Great Lion, meant to unite them and lead them into glorious wars. And so the great southern city of Aglar al-Harad was founded, named after the common interest of the natives and Aglarion; Glory. The Moredain Rumors of a new ruler quickly spread across the lands, many came to serve the new ruler, but one thing bothered me. I never asked permission to rule over these lands. Since the south was officially still under Astrasi control the lands were theoretically owned by Empress Shamiir, and so I saddled my horse and travelled to Atjiaz al-Harad, to ask for the Empress's trust and blessing, which she gratefully gave. Upon my return hundreds of new Moredain were awaiting their new King, among these were famed chieftains of other tribes, coming to see if this new ruler was "worthy". Among the masses were 2 siblings, Panda, named after the black and white hides he was wearing from the animals that shared the name. And his sister Nyotah. These siblings were known to be very ambitious and saw great potential in the new king, so they joined his cause and ruled over the Moredain by his side. Weeks later two northern men arrived in growing city, Benjamin, nicknamed "cow" and Tom, nicknamed "EnderShroom". They came from Dale to serve the new King, they were both from Moredain lineage but their ancestors left the lands generations before. These two had great potential, both becoming great builders and architects. These 4 ambitious Moredain continued to rule beside the King until my very last days. I soon started to build a vast Military to one day reconquer my homelands of Umbar from the false claimants that ruled the lands. I became more bitter, starting to despise the false claimants more day by day. But one I despised above all, the man I met at Poros, the man that assaulted my old liege -and friend, the man now calling himself "Viceroy" Vibiras, "Rightful" Ruler of Umbar.. I dreamt of the day I would meet him again, and I prepared. Revenge Revenge... It was time, war had finally been declared upon the false claimants of Umbar, the Union was slowly shattering in pieces. Arnor abandoned the Union signing the end of it. The Empire greatly outnumbered the Union military, they stood no chance.. Or so I thought. a flawless strategy had been made, it would suprise the Union Military and end their rule. The great battle would take place at the Viceroys city, the "new" Havens of Umbar. Vibiras's arrogance blinded him, he thought his defenses to be impenetrable, but he was wrong. Scouts had found a way trough the underground caves leading into the city itself. It would give the Astrasi troops a chance to attack the defenders from behind. A messenger came up to me and informed me Gundabad sent a great force to help us, Mordor and Isengard sent what they could miss, but the orcs were untrained and unorganized. Seconds after a horn was blown in the distance, scouts reported the sight of a small band of Golden Armored Soldiers marching towards the Siege Camps. The Leader of the band walked up to me "My name is Eol, ruler of Khand and lord of the Khaganete, we decided that we couldn't miss a fight against the Númenoréans." This help was unexpected indeed since there had been many differences and feuds between the Empire and the Khaganate, tensions were high. But the Easterlings couldn't ignore a chance to fight their mortal enemy, the Gondorians. An infamous Black Númenoréan named Sebrom came up to me soon after, 'A notable force of Numenoreans is moving up towards our Location Aglarion, what are your orders?' I conjured a smile upon my face. I left the camps with a force of Astrasi and Orcish soldiers to confront the Numenoreans. When we entered eachothers line of sight arrows were immediately shot towards both groups, I noticed a man with a winged helmet standing amongst the Numenoreans. 'The King of Gondor Liodir himself is leading the attack gentlemen, leave him to me, kill the others!' Aglarion ordered. All Troops unsheathed their weapons and charged. I led the charge myself "Leading by Example", 'there's no glory in spectating a battle from the distance.' I often said to my men. I took a Gondorian out with a quick stab of and continued to move towards the King, 'You should have chosen the diplomatic route Liodir!' I said, and raised my sword for my first attack, Liodir quickly paried me with his sword, and countered my attack, a short but worthy duel followed, with me on the offensive. Liodir was not extremely experienced in combat, prefering the peaceful ways of diplomacy normally. Aglarion did a faint and tricked the Gondorian King, he failed to block the attack and was pierced right under his heart through his chest. The Gondorian king had been taken out, laying lifeless on the ground I took his damaged winged helmet from his head and held it up high in the air: 'Let it be an example to those who dare to oppose the true Númenoreans!' I yelled, I let the remaining Gondorians drag their Kings body back to their city, and so the first skirmish ended. After more skirmishes it was time for the main attack. The troops rallied while a small taskforce led by the Black Numenorean Sebrom left the camp to execute the strategy. Suddenly I felt something I feared; doubt. The whole attack trusted on the succes of Sebroms task force and perfect timing. The troops were slowly leaving the camps and were moving on the city. Arrows were flying over the battlefield while I was rallying the troops for a charge on the gate. Suddenly muffled screams and the sound of clashing swords was heard behind the walls, "this was the moment, Sebrom reached the backs of the defenders." I continued to order the charge, myself and a group of Haradrim, Black Numenoreans and Uruks charged on the gate. In the meanwhile the orcs were in chaos, frightened by the sharp arrows of the elves unexpectedly aiding the Numenoreans, they didn't even hear the order "charge".. I went in a frenzy while charging over the bridge, failing to notice I was all alone.. The others were shot off the bridge into the quagmire before they could even reach the gate. Wearing the Gondorians kings helmet while charging through the now open gates, I attracted a lot of enraged Gondorians. Surrounded by the best Union warriors, I heard a Rohirric Horn outside the walls, the Rohirim had outflanked the orcs and we were now attacked from behind. The Gondorians, enraged by the sight of a Black Numenorean wearing their kings helmet attacked me. I managed to defend himself and take out 2 of the Gondorians, knowing I was outnumbered and outmatched I raised my sword one last time, but just then one of the attacking gondorians recieved a dagger in his back, 'Sebrom, just in time!', together they took out the remaining Gondorians, but then, a warrior in shining armor bearing a great hammer appeared, mewarmy, the "Dawnbringer", Sebroms Arch-Rival, Sebrom told Aglarion "This one is mine, go now, whilst you still can" Aglarion nodded and retreated outside the walls. Badly hurt by the Gondorians, I tried moving back to the siege camp to rally the troops. But when I walked over the bridge into the battlefield I saw a terrible sight; the orcs were chaotically trying to defend themselves against the Rohirric horses, and the remaining Haradrim were trying to form a defensive wall but were routed everytime by the enemy cavalry, while slowly limping off the bridge I suddenly felt a hellish pain in my back, an arrow. I pulled the arrow out of my back, worsening the wound, and turned around, Vibiras.. The Usurper was cowardly firing arrows in hopes to kill his arch-enemy, the Last Kingsman, last of a kind almost exterminated by the hand of Vibiras himself. Vibiras took it on himself to exterminate the Kingsmen and griefed over the fact that one survived. He continued firing arrows and hit me a second time now in my chest. I fell to my knees, and tried to scream "Coward!", but only a mumble came exited my mouth just before I passed out. 'Coward..' I woke up in the siege camp surrounded by my own men, others were pillaging the equipment and stealing horses in order to flee. 'My Lord, the battle is lost.. The Viper Obsidian Fox saved you' one said, another responded: 'We need to leave right now m'Lord, they're coming for us.' I couldn't speak, for I had lost. I was to consumed with lust for revenge that I overlooked major strategical issues and now I was punished for my impatience. My followers dragged me out of the camps and when I looked back I saw smoke rising from the tents. I failed. A Dark Age Broken and bitter I rode south, back to my peaceful and safe savannahs. The defeat had a great impact on me. I started to leave my duties as King to the 4 Moredain Lords and Lady more and more. Every day I started to retreat into my palace further, my servants rarely seeing me. One day when Sterre went up to my quarters I had dissapeared. Bells were sounded, the best trackers were sent out to find me, but I wasn't found, not a trace. Only I knew why and where I would go. Back at Umbar I didn't only lose the battle, but something else too, and I went out to find it again. A cause. 'The Return' Since the King went missing the Moredain had been in chaos, the once loyal 4 now ended up in a struggle for leadership. Many Tribes lost their faith in the Faction and left. It were truely dark ages for the people of the Savannahs. Fighting broke out between the tribes, chieftains fighting for superiority, while the 4 were fighting amongst themselves. One day the 4 were standing in the throne room, a severe fight broke out, Panda believed he would be the best king, but the others all believed he would only worsen the chaos and bring forth the end of the Moredain for good. Sterre wanted peace, something not many apreciated within the violent tribes. Tom wanted to use the throne for religious purposes, and Benjamin? No one really knew why. Just when the fight reached its worst point, and Benji and Panda where almost on top of each other a familiar voice was heard through the hallway: 'You can stop now' The voice jokingly said. A face yet so recognisable to the 4, but yet so different. The man was grinning, and looked better although older since they last saw him. I had returned. Sterre walked up to Aglarion and slapped him while the rest stood shocked. When Aglarion turned his face back towards the Moredain his grin hadn't dissapeared. Sterre stuttered "Where were you, what happened?!" Aglarion answered "It might be for the best if that remains a mystery, one thing I can assure you, I have returned to reastablish unity and order in these lands, expect much to change.." 'A New Era' I was already informed by Narakhor, better known as Jonny, about the many changes that had taken place in my absence. When I entered the Havens of Umbar in a merchant ship after my long journey I inmediatley noticed great changes. When I left the Havens to start my journey months ago Númenoréan Union flags, troops and watchtowers dotted the City of Umbar. But now that I had returned only the ruins of the white watch towers remained. The city had been reclaimed by rebelling Corsairs and Black Numenoreans. The oddest part was that their were no signs of fighting within the city. When Narakhor informed me of the changes he told me that the Union had been officially declared obsolete. When the Union was denounced Númenorean Umbar was intergated into the Gondorian Kingdom as a Fiefdom. But Gondor could barely hold on to their homeland so the Umbareans rebelled.. They proclaimed themselves independent, although not recognised by Gondor. The Corsairs and Black Númenoreans reclaimed the former capital of Umbar, built by Kvesir and the original Black Numenorean inhabitants. They also started building a new City. Gondor not having stationed any significant force in Umbar was not able to put down the Rebellion. And so the Corsairs and Black Númenoreans ruled the lands without opposition. All of this appeared very ironic to me. In the past years of open conflict with the Númenoreans I never managed to completely wipe out the Union. And when I gave up, they simply wiped out themselves, Aglarion spoke with the Umbareans after he thanked Narakhor for the information, he swore to fight for their recognised independency and to help them in their time of need. -'Lots to follow' Category:Players